14 de febrero
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Hikaru y Latis han confesado su amor y quieren festejar el 14 de febrero juntos


Hoy era un día sumamente especial para Hikaru Shidou... tranquila y lentamente se levantó de su cama para apagar su despertador, un hermoso despertador en forma de Rayearth... lentamente se frotó sus ojos... salió de la cama y tomó un buen baño... se puso su uniforme escolar y desayunó tranquilamente, se dirigió a la escuela no sin antes tomar unas cuantas tarjetas, ella las había hecho...

-¡Nos vemos hermanos!-Dijo alegremente y cerró la puerta

Todo el ambiente estaba raro... se notaba que no era un día cualquiera... llegó a la escuela y ahí se encontró con Umi y Fuu, para sorpresa de Hikaru, Umi llevaba unas rosas azules y Fuu unas verdes...

-¿Rosas azules y verdes?-Se preguntó cuando vio a ambas

-¡Hola Hikaru!-Dijo Umi alegremente-¡Feliz 14 de febrero!-Quien sacó un muy curioso muñeco de peluche SD de Latis y de Ferio

-¡Muchas gracias por darme tu amistad!-Dijo Fuu, quien le entregaba a ambas un pendiente con una piedra del color de cada una

-¡Muchas gracias amigas!-Dijo Hikaru-¡Esto es para ustedes!-Dijo Hikaru quien sacaba las tarjetas

-¡Qué hermoso detalle!-Dijo Fuu feliz

-¿Tú las hiciste?-Dijo Umi

-Es algo sencillo pero con mucho cariño-Dijo Hikaru

Las tres chicas se abrazaron

-Chicas... ¿Y esas rosas?-Dijo Hikaru

-Ya sabes cómo es Cleft-Dijo Umi-Quería darme una sorpresa y mira: rosas azules

-Ferio se puso de acuerdo con Cleft, a mí me dio una rosas verdes... lo que hace la magia-Dijo Fuu

-Son muy originales-Dijo Hikaru

De repente, el timbre sonó: ya era hora de entrar a clases

-Es hora que nos vayamos-Dijo Fuu-Las clases pronto comenzarán

Las tres chicas caminaron hasta su salón, todos quedaban maravillados al ver las rosas de Umi y Fuu... nunca habían visto rosas verdes y azules

Al momento de entrar a clases, el profesor dio un anuncio

-Como hoy es 14 de febrero, habrá un festival para todos ustedes el día de hoy, así que las clases se van a suspender a las 10 am

-¡Viva!-Se oyó en todo el salón, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu tendría oportunidad de ver a Ferio, Cleft y Latis... sin embargo, Latis aun no llegaba del mundo místico, hacía 3 días que Hikaru había regresado y le había prometido a ella ir a Tokio antes del 14...

Solamente llevaban 4 días de noviazgo... de los cuales, sólo pudieron disfrutar el primer día

-Justo tenía que irse cuando se me declaró-Dijo Hikaru en sus pensamientos

Aun recordaba ese día... Latis la amaba demasiado y se encontraban en Céfiro, había sido en el jardín donde él anteriormente le había dado el medallón... ambos se encontraban platicando animadamente

Inicio del recuerdo

-Todo ya regresó a la normalidad... supongo que Ferio tiene mucho trabajo ahora que es el Príncipe-Dijo Hikaru

-Bastante, pero con la ayuda de Cleft ya no tiene tanto trabajo-Dijo Latis

-Umi y Fuu han de estar muy preocupadas por ambos, desde hace 2 días que no salen de la sala de juntas-Dijo Hikaru

-Son las obligaciones-Dijo Latis

En ese momento, Hikaru miró el rostro de Latis... verlo de nuevo... ambos sabían lo que uno sentía por el otro... ambos ya se habían dicho que se amaban... sin embargo, ninguno de los dos decía nada... el corazón de Hikaru latía con más rapidez... al darse cuenta de esto, intentó bajar la mirada... demasiado tarde... Latis ya la veía al rostro... Hikaru sintió los ojos de Latis en los ojos de ella... sentía cómo esa mirada descubría los verdaderos sentimientos de Latis... y los de ella... ambos se quedaron en silencio...

-Te amo-Dijo Latis

Un vacío sintió Hikaru en su corazón... sentía cómo su corazón latía sin control... había algo en Latis que la obligaba a mirarlo... sentía que los ojos de Latis entraban no sólo en su alma... sino en lo más profundo de su corazón...

-Latis...-Dijo Hikaru y sin más ni más, se sonrojó...

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco... y...

-¡Latis!-Una voz se oyó en la puerta del jardín-¡Ferio y Cleft lo necesitan!-Dijo la voz, pero al darse cuenta de la intromisión que había hecho, dijo

-Bueno, no es tan urgente... yo... lo lamento

Demasiado tarde... tanto Hikaru como Latis ya se habían separado debido al susto, Latis se levantó y salió... no sin antes enviarle una mirada molesta al joven, quien bajó la cabeza...

Minutos más tarde, Hikaru se encontraba en su habitación, recordaba aun lo sucedido con Latis... de repente, un toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Adelante-Dijo ella

Era Latis

-Hikaru, partiré hoy al bosque del silencio, por eso tendré que quedarme, iré a verte a Tokio antes del 14, lo prometo-Y mientras decía esto, se acercaba a Hikaru, la abraza y le da un tierno beso en le mejilla que poco a poco avanza a los labios de ella... pero...

-¡Latis! ¿Estas listo?-Era la voz de Ráfaga

Tuvo que separarse de Hikaru... otra vez eran interrumpidos... ¬¬

Así fue como Hikaru regresó a Tokio... pensando en la promesa de Latis

Fin del recuerdo

Un dejo de tristeza asomaba por el rostro de Hikaru, pero siempre lo ocultaba al ver que Umi y Fuu platicaban con ella. Durante la clase de informática, todos los alumnos tuvieron la oportunidad de revisar su correo electrónico, Hikaru recibió un par de tarjetas de varias amistades de la red, se encontraba feliz, pero... Latis aun no llegaba... las 10 am por fin y todos los estudiantes se hallaban en el patio principal, las dos escuelas se habían juntado, así que Ferio y Fuu, Umi y Cleft se hallaban juntos por fin, pero Latis no llegaba... Ferio y Cleft trataron de animar a Hikaru, ella solamente les sonreía... Hikaru subió a la azotea de la escuela... miró hacia el cielo y se quedó absorta con el paisaje... sumida en sus pensamientos, la fiesta terminó a la 1 pm... algo triste se despidió de sus amigos y se fue rumbo a su casa... había mucho sol... y el cielo estaba completamente despejado... a lo lejos, Hikaru vio a unas parejas... niños corriendo con sus regalos y uno que otro turista caminando... pero nada de Latis, ya se había resignado a no verlo ese día... cuando levantó la mirada... y... un joven de ropas negras, alto, de cabello corto, caminaba hacia ella... parecía que algo escondía en las manos...

-¡Latis!-Dijo a lo lejos y extendió sus manos

El joven caminó hacia ella y él la miró a los ojos

-Hikaru, siento haber llegado tarde... -Dijo él

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí-Dijo ella emocionada y lo abrazó...

Latis también le correspondió... mostrando lo que ocultaba entre sus manos... un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas

-Son para ti-Dijo él

Hikaru se sonrojó

-Muchas gracias-Dijo ella-Yo también tengo algo para ti... -Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Latis...

Hikaru se acercó aun más... los labios de ambos se rozaron y se fundieron en un tierno y largo beso... ella lo abrazó de nuevo... ambos caminaron de la mano por la ciudad, después de irse a comer en un restaurante algo elegante, decidieron ir al cine... ya eran las 6 pm cuando salieron y el sol brillaba aún, en lo alto... caminaron rumbo al parque... para ambos, ese día era el más feliz... hacía 3 días que no se habían visto y por fin hoy podrían gritar a todo el mundo lo que ambos sentían, esa noche, al llegar a casa de Hikaru, la despedida fue de lo más rara, Latis no quería despegarse de Hikaru y ella no quería que él se fuera... finalmente, se despidieron con un tierno abrazo y un beso muy tierno...

Sin duda alguna, ése fue el inicio de un hermoso romance que perduró... para toda la eternidad...

Fin

Notas de Lucy: Si, ya se que me adelante mucho, pero este fic ya lo tenia escrito hacia tiempo, en fin, aquí lo pongo, ojala les guste!


End file.
